Une Rose pour te dire
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque notre Geek préféré rassemble son courage pour avouer ses sentiments à une femme au caractère pas commode et capable de tuer avec un trombonne? Fic née du challenge de la St-Valentin sur Gibbs'Team le forum.


**_Alors voilà la dernière en date, un one-shot dans l'esprit de la Saint-Valentin et écrit pour le challenge lancé pour l'occasion sur Gibbs'Team le forum. Un peu inhabituel, le ship central a été amusant à écrire. En effet, voici ce que ça donnce lorsque notre Geek préféré rassemble tout son courage pour avouer ses sentiments à une femme au caractère pas commode capable de tuer avec un trombonne..._**

****

**_Amusez-vous et bonne lecture.  
Bisous  
Lyana_**

****

**_Une Rose pour te dire..._**

Il était tout juste 7h30 en ce matin de la St-Valentin et les bureaux du NCIS étaient calmes. L'agent McGee était penché sur un rapport, concentré et silencieux, voulant éviter d'irriter son patron qui lui avait semblé plutôt à cran ce matin là. Sans doute qu'avec trois divorces cette fête ne devait pas être sa préférée. Il fut bientôt interrompu dans son travail par l'arrivée bruyante de Tony et Ziva qui, comme à leur habitude, se chamaillaient comme des gamins. La jeune israélienne s'immobilisa alors devant son bureau, un air stupéfait sur le visage. Devant l'absence de réponse à ses provocations, le jeune italien se dirigea vers sa partenaire et découvrit la raison de son silence. Un rose blanche trônait, solitaire, sur le clavier de son ordinateur et un petit rouleau de parchemin était noué à la tige. Fidèle à lui-même, le jeune italien allait s'en emparer, simplement pour énerver sa partenaire, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide. D'une main, elle intercepta son geste en lui saisissant le poignet en en le rabattant dans son dos d'un mouvement vif alors que de l'autre, elle attrapait délicatement la fleur et la mettait hors de portée.

« Je crois que c'était sur MON bureau que cette rose était posée, Tony, alors dégage, lui dit-elle simplement en le renvoyant sans cérémonie de son côté de l'open-space, non sans un contact douloureux entre son pied et l'arrière-train du jeune importun. »

Elle refoula à peine un éclat de rire devant l'air outré de ce dernier avant de reporter son attention sur la fleur qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Elle défit avec soin le nœud qui liait le parchemin à la tige, en prenant garde aux épines et le déroula doucement.

_Une rose blanche, pureté et innocence, comme l'amour que je vous porte en silence._

Elle relu plusieurs fois le court message et regarda autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir un signe qui lui indiquerait l'auteur de ces mots, qui, elle devait l'avouer, étaient très poétiques et avaient fait sensiblement accéléré son rythme cardiaque. Rarement de tels mots lui avaient été adressés et elle était déterminée à en découvrir l'auteur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Tony, qui d'un ton chantant scandait à tue-tête :

« Ziva à un admirateur secret, Ziva à un admirateur secret… »

Elle posa la rose à l'abri dans le tiroir de son bureau avant de se diriger vers le jeune fanfaron, faisant tournée dans sa main un stylo bille qu'elle avait attrapé au passage.

« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je peux être créative pour te faire souffrir avec un simple crayon, Tony ? lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

- Heu, je…ça va aller, merci, lui répondit-il en bougonnant avant de se dégager. »

Il retraitait prudemment vers son propre bureau lorsque la main de son patron lui percuta l'arrière du crâne de façon retentissante.

« Hey, pourquoi ça ? s'exclama le jeune italien

- Pour embêter Ziva, simplement parce que tu es jaloux. Ton rapport pour l'affaire Watson, DiNozzo.

- Heu, tout de suite Boss ! répondit-il précipitamment avant de se mettre au travail, non sans avoir tiré la langue à Ziva au passage. »

Lorsque Gibbs se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice, après avoir enfoui un petit paquet dans sa poche, la jeune israélienne en profita pour se diriger vers McGee qui semblait absorbé par son travail.

« Hey, McGee, tu n'as rien vu de spécial ce matin. Tu étais là avant nous, tu n'as pas vu qui a apporté cette rose ?

- Heu, le coursier de la base l'a déposé ce matin, un peu avant que tu arrives, lui répondit-il sans quitter son travail des yeux.

- Tim, tu sais que si tu sais quelque chose tu vas finir par me le dire, tôt ou tard, ajouta-t-elle un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Heu…je…je n'ai vu que le coursier, Ziva. _C'est la stricte vérité, c'est vraiment lui qui l'a apporté et pour rien au monde je n'admettrai que je sais qui la lui a donnée_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même_. Boss, un marine mort, s'il-vous plait, c'est qu'elle est plutôt convaincante quand elle fait cette tête-là_, plaida-t-il silencieusement en soutenant bravement le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme. »

À cet instant, Gibbs passa en coup de vent près d'eux en leur intimant d'attraper leurs affaires, ils avaient un enseigne de vaisseau retrouvé mort dans une allée derrière un restaurant de Georgetown_. Superbe timing, Boss, comme toujours. Je vais commencer à croire qu'Abby a raison à propos de cette affaire de sens surnaturels !_ pensa un McGee immensément reconnaissant, laissant échapper un bref soupir qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il croisa alors le regard de sa collègue et su qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. _Lorsqu'on n'est pas de taille à lutter, la stratégie gagnante, une retraite stratégique_, se dit-il en attrapant sa plaque et en se pressant de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

* * *

La journée c'était écoulée rapidement, leur affaire c'était avérée simple à résoudre. Une affaire de drogue qui avait mal tournée et leur suspect leur avait laissé des indices sur un plateau d'argent. Ziva, tournant la clé dans le contact de sa voiture, était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était toujours intriguée par cette fleur. Elle avait cuisiné Palmer et Abby, qui ne lui avaient rien appris de plus. McGee l'avait habilement évité toute la journée et il avait eu beaucoup de succès pour être honnête. Elle n'avait pu le coincé seul plus de quelques secondes. Elle avait du menacer Tony de lui faire mal d'une façon à ce qu'il passe la St-Valentin et toutes les autres nuits seul pour les cinq prochaines années afin qu'il cesse de l'embêter avec son « admirateur secret ». Elle rejoignit sans encombre son appartement et lorsqu'elle atteignit le seuil, son regard se posa sur une délicate rose d'un beau rose pâle posée sur le pas de la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se pencher et de la ramasser avec douceur. Elle nota le petit rouleau de parchemin noué à la tige et le défit sans attendre, curieuse, pour y découvrir un mot un peu plus long que le premier.

_Une rose rose, grâce, élégance, tendresse et poésie. Un hommage à l'éclat de la femme d'exception que vous êtes. Si vous me le permettez, ce soir vous découvrirez qui je suis et j'espère que la surprise que j'ai pour vous vous démontrera la sincérité de mes sentiments. À sept heures, votre carrosse sera devant votre porte si vous êtes intéressée._

_Intéressant, intriguant et inquiétant_, pensa-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte et en entrant chez elle. _Qu'est-ce qui me dit que cette « admirateur » n'est pas un détraqué_. Elle caressa doucement la tête de son chat venu clamer sa dose quotidienne d'affection et ajouta à l'intention de l'animal : « Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir hein ? »

* * *

Le jeune homme arpentait de long en large son appartement. _Si elle ne vient pas, si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments, si elle me casse la figure…_ Ses pensées se succédaient dans son esprit à une vitesse folle_. Bon reprend toi_, s'admonesta-t-il mentalement, _soit positif, en public elle ne peut pas te tuer_. Il soupira. _Qui tu essais de prendre pour un crétin ici, tu sais très bien qu'elle peut te tuer avec une cuillère à café sans laisser aucune trace_.

« Super, et maintenant j'ai des conversations avec des voix dans ma tête ! Génial, simplement génial, maugréa-t-il en se débattant avec son nœud de cravate. Bon, s'est parti, allons-y. Il est un peut tard pour reculer, laissa-t-il tomber pour son reflet dans la glace.»

À sept heures sonnantes, une limousine noire attendait la jeune israélienne devant chez elle, sous le regard curieux des voisins. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière avec une grande galanterie et elle prit place sur la banquette en cuir. Devant elle l'attendait un autre rose, celle-ci d'un rouge profond. Elle déroula le mot qui, sans surprise, y était attaché. Les mots qu'elle y découvrit la firent sourire. Et elle qui croyait que le romantisme était définitivement disparut de sur la planète. Il n'arrêterait pas de la surprendre.

_Une rose jour, symbole d'amour… celui que je vous porte_

_Une rose rouge, symbole de passion… celle qui vous anime et qui s'éveille en moi quand je suis près de vous._

_Une rose rouge, symbole de respect… celui que vous m'inspirez de par vos actions et vos convictions_

_Une rose rouge symbole de courage… celui qui irradie de votre personne et celui que j'ai du rassembler pour vous dévoiler mon identité._

_Depuis le jour où tu es arrivée parmi nous, j'ai cette admiration sans borne pour toi, admiration qui est devenu une sincère amitié avec le temps. Mais depuis le jour où tu m'as forcé à affronter ma peur ridicule des asticots, j'ai compris une chose, j'avais pour la femme magnifique qui se tenait près de moi bien plus que de l'amitié. J'ai décidé d'affronter aujourd'hui ma pire phobie, celle du rejet et de finalement t'avouer ce que je ressens. Ziva, je suis amoureux de toi._

_Tim_

Elle roula le petit mot et l'enfouit dans son sac-à main alors que la limousine s'immobilisait devant un chic restaurant servant des mets aux saveurs du Moyen-Orient. _Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, dit donc,_ songea-t-elle en entrant dans le restaurant. _J'ai été bien inspirée lorsque j'ai enfilé cette tenue et charmante attention que de m'inviter dans un endroit qui me rappelle Israël._

Le jeune agent jouait nerveusement avec ses mains en tentant de garder contenance. _Du calme, Timothy, si elle se pointe et que tu es tout dégoulinant de sueur tu feras une superbe impression,_ tenta-t-il de se convaincre. _Tout va bien se passer. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avas l'expérience de Tony avec les filles,_ protesta son côté mal assuré. Voyons, même avec de l'expérience, _ce n'est pas comme si c'était n'importe quelle femme, c'est Ziva… elle est, elle est…sublime !_ termina abruptement son subconscient lorsqu'il l'aperçut, approchant dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Dans cette longue robe d'un rouge sombre qui épousait son corps aux formes séduisantes elle était magnifique. La couleur de sa robe faisait magnifiquement ressortir le léger hâle de sa peau satinée et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient en partie remontés, une cascade de boucles encadrant son visage. Deux petites larmes de grenat sur une monture argentée ornaient ses oreilles et à son cou, son étoile de David luisait dans l'éclairage feutré de l'endroit. Un maquillage discret faisait ressortir son regard profond et ses lèvres étaient rehaussées d'un gloss discret.

Le jeune homme du rassembler toute sa volonté pour s'extraire de sa contemplation silencieuse, refermer sa bouche et éventuellement esquisser un mouvement. Il remarqua alors l'air amusé de sa partenaire. _Génial, tout simplement génial, je n'ai encore rien dit et j'ai déjà fait un idiot de moi-même !_ Il se leva et lui offrit son bras, l'accompagnant à leur table et l'aidant à prendre place sur les confortable coussins faisant office de sièges avant de lui-même s'installer en face d'elle. Il avait jusqu'ici évité plutôt habilement son regard, tentant de vaincre la vague de timidité qui l'avait assailli et de trouver un truc intelligent à lui dire. _Merde, ça fait près de trois ans que vous travaillez ensemble et que vous vous voyez presque tous les jours, trouve quelque chose !_ Ziva interrompit son combat intérieur en soulevant son menton et leur regard se croisèrent. Il déglutit avec peine.

« Tu sais, j'ai rarement été l'objet de quelque chose d'aussi romantique, Tim, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Heu je… j'ai pensé que… tu le mérites largement, Ziva. _Bien, enfin une phrase intelligible,_ se félicita-t-il intérieurement.

- Calme-toi, si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu sais que tu serais déjà mort, hein, ajouta-elle avec un sourire espiègle, avant de pouffer de rire devant l'air stupéfait du jeune homme.

- Merci, Ziva. Bel effort de ta part pour détendre l'atmosphère, réplica-t-il d'un ton ironique, avant de sourire lui aussi. Le rire de la jeune femme était bon à entendre, elle était trop souvent cachée derrière ses murailles.

- Cet endroit est tout simplement parfait, comment tu as su ?lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- J'y suis venu une fois pour un entretien avec mon éditeur, et il m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi. L'odeur me rappelle celle de ton appartement.

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit à quel point tu es mignon, Timothy ?

- En fait, c'est souvent le cas, je suis souvent mignon, jamais beau ou viril, juste mignon. Tu sais qu'un jour Abby m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait de la façon dont on aime les chiots ?

- Ouch ! Mais tu sais, pour ma part, j'aime bien ce qui est mignon, ajouta-t-elle doucement en lui lançant un clin-d'œil. »

Le serveur interrompit leur échange pour venir prendre leur commande. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et l'atmosphère s'était finalement détendu, McGee retrouvant finalement sa confiance en lui. Alors que le serveur revenait avec leurs desserts, il dit à la jeune femme :

« Je ne veux pas te presser, mais il va falloir faire vite, sinon on va être en retard. »

Il lui tendit une enveloppe, qu'elle ouvrit avec empressement, sa curiosité piquée par cette nouvelle surprise. Elle en sortit deux billets et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le titre du spectacle auquel ils allaient assister, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle eu du mal à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de trahir son émotion.

_Coppélia ou La fille aux yeux d'émail_

« Tim, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, comment tu as su.

- Je suis un agent du NCIS tu sais. Il y a aussi le fait que j'écoute lorsque tu me parles. Tu te souviens m'avoir dit que c'était la dernière fois que tu étais montée sur scène et que c'était ton ballet préféré ? J'ai reconnu les décors sur la photo sur ton piano, ma sœur à fait du ballet pendant plusieurs années.

- Tu es un homme étonnant, Timothy McGee.

- Ça te plait ? l'interrogea le jeune homme.

- Bien sur que ça me plait. J'ai du mal à croire que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour moi ce soir.

- Tu sais, tu méritais une St-Valentin exceptionnelle. Pour moi, tu n'es pas qu'un super Agent avec des habiletés de Ninja capable de nous mettre KO en moins de deux, bien sur que c'est en parti ce que tu es mais tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es une femme superbe et avec un cœur immense, il s'agit juste de prendre le temps de se frayer un chemin à travers tes barrières et savoir décoder ton masque d'Officier du Mossad froide et distante.

- Définitivement, tu es un homme étonnant et je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chance. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme régla leur addition, offrit son bras à la jeune femme et la guida jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière et alors qu'il se décalait légèrement sur le côté pour lui permettre de monter, elle le surprit en l'attirant vers elle et approchant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

« Merci, Tim. Pour la première fois depuis… trop longtemps, ce soir je me suis sentie vraiment spéciale et lorsque je suis avec toi, je ressens des choses que j'avas cru ne jamais pouvoir ressentir à nouveau et je suis… simplement heureuse. »

Se pressant un peu plus contre lui, elle posa un délicat baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, entra dans la voiture. En silence, il referma la porte et souriant, alla s'installer derrière le volant.

**_FIN_**

**_Ne soyez pas avares de commentaires... faites-moi plaisir et dites-moi si vous avez aimez ou pas cet essai dans, je vous l'accord, un ship qui est loin de ce que j'écris habituellement._**

****

**_Si vous êtes gentils, vous aurez bientôt une autre surprise!!!_**


End file.
